nephilimslittlecornerfandomcom-20200213-history
How To Survive the Hunger Games
How To Survive the Hunger Games So there's the Hunger Games. You've read them through the books brilliantly written by the beautiful Suzanne Collins herself. And you wished it was real, like you want to be a tribute, become the victor, be famous and rich and all that. Seeing here, you've made a lot of Writer's Games, Wattpad Games and stuff to roleplay as tributes. But of course, if it were to be real, shouldn't you be daunted by the horror brought about the games? All the deaths and tortures brought by the Capitol. . . you'd regret your wish. If it was real, are you prepared to take the risks? If not, read on, dear reader, for your life may depend on it. . . A Background of the Hunger Games Note: The Hunger Games was set in the near-apocalyptic era in the ruins of what lies once called North America (called Panem in the books). Hunger Games is a violent and brutal competition among children of the twelve outlying districts between ages twelve to eighteen. A reality show held live on television for the entertainment of the Capitol. A fight to the death after being thrown into a vast outdoor arena that can change into different terrains. From a freezing tundra to a scorching hot desert. Any that could make the games more entertaining. The Hunger Games is an annual celebration to remind each and every district of the nation of Panem the greater power the Capitol has against them and to remind them that the Dark Days must never to happen ever again. The Dark Days is when the original thirteen districts rebelled against the Capitol. However, the Thirteenth District was annihilated and completely bombed out by them and that left the twelve districts. During that time, the Capitol won against the districts and that is when the horror of the Hunger Games arose. The districts were forced to send one male and female children to participate in the games called tributes - almost equivalent to the word corpse - to keep them in line. They were left to starve and suffer under the merciless hands of the Capitol after the games started. However, the citizens grew fond of three districts who always win the games called the Careers. These are District One, Two and Four. They career the games and leaves the other eight districts to suffer poverty. These district grew extremely wealthy with all the winnings they obtained from the Capitol. The winning tribute isn't the only one who gets the fortune but also the district. The Capitol gives them a year's supply of grain, oil and bread. Winning means fame and fortune while losing means certain death. The Hunger Games is a shadow of Ancient Rome's Gladiator Fight, a fight of two gladiators to the death. With all the fight to the death and muttation herding them to a place where the fight continues to please the crowd for each tribute who tries to run away from the battle. But they made it more futuristic. So yeah, instead of having wild animals to drive them altogether, they had the muttations, mutts for short. Instead of having one closed, tiny arena to fight, they made is wider. Instead of having only one person to kill, they had twenty four. And added an extra challenge to survive the wilderness or the arena for days or weeks until the battle ends. <<<---Terminologies--->>> Tesserae - Panem - stands in place from the ruins of a continent that was once called North America. Districts - they are where the people who rebelled against the Capitol lives. Capitol - the capital of Panem where the Hunger Games is held. Sponsors - rich citizens of Capitol who wishes to help a tribute while he/she is in the arena by pooling their money to buy an item to be sent off to the tribute via silver parachute. Tribute - they are the participants for the Hunger Games who will be killing a fellow tribute to win. Mentor - is a person who won the previous games and is tasked to coach the tribute for the year's games. Victor - is the tribute who won the games. Reaping - the part when the district's escort randomly picks a paper slip containing the name of the chose tribute. Gamemakers - are groups of people from the Capitol who makes and facilitates the games. Muttations - are Capitol-made creature to be used against tributes to drive them together if ever there aren't any bloodshed lately. Careers - they are tributes from Districts 1, 2 and 4 who usually wins the games. Dark Days - the time when the thirteen districts rebelled against the Capitol. Stylists - are people from the Capitol that helps get the tributes beautified. Cornucopia - also known as the horn of plenty. That's where the supplies necessary for the games and survival are found. Bloodbath - is the part of the games where bloodsheds and deaths start. Usually seen after the sixty second time given before the tributes take off from their plates. Feast - the part of the games where Gamemakers lure the remaining tributes by inviting a feast that contains something that a tribute desperately needs which can cause a bloodbath afterwards. <<<---Districts--->>> There are thirteen districts is Panem altogether. However, due to the fact that the Capitol bombed out District Thirteen, that left only twelve active districts. It was revealed in the third book, the Mockingjay, that District Thirteen is still alive and was found hiding underground preparing for a rebellion against the Capitol. District One (Career) Main Industry: Luxury District Two Main Industry: Masonry (Career) District Three Main Industry: Electricity District Four Main Industry: Aquaculture (Career) District Five Main Industry: Power Plants District Six Main Industry: Transportation District Seven Main Industry: Lumber District Eight Main Industry: Textiles District Nine Main Industry: District Ten Main Industry: Livestock District Eleven Main Industry: Agriculture District Twelve Main Industry: Mining District Thirteen Main Industry: Nuclear Bombs <<<---Steppings of the Games--->>> 1. Reapings - this is the part when each district's escort randomly takes a paper slip on each glass bowl - one from boys and one from girls. 2. Justice Building Goodbyes - this is the part when the tribute is placed on the Justice Building room where the goodbyes from their loved ones takes place as they might not be able to see the tribute ever again. 3. Train Journey - this is the part when the tribute gets into the train that would be transporting them to the Capitol. Transportation time varies from each district but the speed of the train can travel for 250 miles per hour. 4. Remake Centre - this happens after the tribute arrives from their district when they meet their stylists and they will beautify them for the chariot rides to have some sponsors to favor them. 5. Chariot Rides/Parades - the part when all twenty four tributes in their district attire parade around the City Circle with their chariots for sponsors to take a look on the year's tributes and judge them according to their chances of winning. 6. Training Sessions - this happens after the chariot rides when the mentor gets to coach the tribute for the games and the time when the tributes may train themselves on the training halls in preparation for the games. 7. Private Sessions - the time when the tributes can get to impress the Gamemakers who will give their training score by showing off their skills and everything they learned from the trainings. 8. Interviews - this is the part when the tributes get to show their personalities and also the critical part when sponsors take it seriously as to whom they will sponsor. 9. The Games begin. . . 10. Feast - the part when the Gamemakers lure remaining tributes, after that there's not much of a bloodshed lately, to a Feast where the bloodbath happens again because this is the part when the Gamemakers give something the tributes desperately need. Personalities (WIP) We, humans have different personalities, right? Each are unique and special that all could be either an advantage or a disadvantage on the tribute. So I've listed a couple of useful/helpful personalities a tribute may possess that they may use to win the games or that can bring down a tribute to his/her end. P.S. If you have a personality in mind that isn't listed here, please do comment so that I may add it here. 1. Brave Tribute - ready to face and endure danger Advantages: Disadvantages: 2. Intelligent Tribute - having or showing intelligence Advantages: Disadvantages: 3. Strong Tribute - having the power to move heavy weights Advantages: Disadvantages: 4. Lucky Tribute - having, bringing, or resulting from good luck Advantages: Disadvantages: 5. Charismatic Tribute - exercising a compelling charm that inspires devotion in others Advantages: Disadvantages: 6. Cunning Tribute - having or showing skill In achieving one's ends by deceit or evasion Advantages: Disadvantages: 7. Clever Tribute - quick to understand, learn and devise or apply ideas Advantages: Disadvantages: 8. Stubborn Tribute - having or showing dogged determination not to change one's attitude or position on something Advantages: Disadvantages: 9. Hopeful Tribute - feeling or inspiring optimism about a future event Advantages: Disadvantages: 10. Friendly Tribute - kind and pleasant Advantages: Disadvantages: 11. Talented Tribute - having a natural aptitude or skill for something Advantages: Disadvantages: 12. Passionate Tribute - showing or caused by strong feelings or strong beliefs Advantages: Disadvantages: 13. Hard Working Tribute - tending to work with energy and commitment Advantages: Disadvantages: 14. Resourceful Tribute - having the ability to find quick and clever ways to overcome difficulty Advantages: Disadvantages: 15. Creative Tribute - relating to or involving the imagination or orginal ideas, especially in the production of an artistic work Advantages: Disadvantages: 16. Feisty Tribute - lively, determined and courageous Advantages: Disadvantages: 17. Perfectionistic Tribute - a person who refuses to accept any standard short of perfection Advantages: Disadvantages: 18. Jokey Tribute - not serious; teasing or humorous Advantages: Disadvantages: 19. Noble Tribute - having or showing fine personal qualities or high moral principles and ideals Advantages: Disadvantages: 20. Dramatic Tribute - sudden and striking, exciting or impressive Advantages: Disadvantages: 21. Mysterious Tribute - difficult or impossible to understand, explain or identify Advantages: Disadvantages: 22. Clumsy Tribute - awkward in movement or in handling things Advantages: Disadvantages: 23. Prideful Tribute - Advantages: Disadvantages: 24. 25. 26. 27. 28. 29. 30. Chariot Rides Tips In the Chariot Rides or Parades, that is the time when the tributes for the year's games are presented. Remember, first impressions count. So impress the sponsors as much as you can by acting friendly or something. Sponsors have different personalities and likings for one tribute. But if I were to calculate it, many sponsors loves a show. I know, that may be very frustrating for the tributes' part but it's extremely appealing for the audience. What I mean is, you should be very active in the games or at least, show signs that you're a good fighter. Try to look like a winner. Don't be a bad bet because they hate it when it happens. My tips? So yeah, one is to look like a winner for the audience. Another is to steal the attention of the crowd. One way to do that is to have a really good stylist. However, as far as I comprehend, most are a bit very Capitol-like and lucky for Katniss that she has Cinna with her. Aside from by having a good stylist, as to what I mean by stealing the crowd's attention, you wave, smile, blow kisses and do your charm. Have something worn or possess that the crowd may have something to look at you on. That, way, they can study you better. Alliances Having an ally may either mean a treason or relief. And advantage or disadvantage. Treacherous because they might deceive you, betray you, trick you, fool you and any synonyms you can think of that comes with the word. Also, having an ally sticking around with you, they may know your strengths and weaknesses, skills and abilities and they'll use them against you. A relief or an advantage it would be to have an ally because you would have someone to keep watch while you sleep, help you gain some supplies, share supplies with you, beat down another tribute together. You would have someone to talk to you, making you less lonely and all that. My advice? Well, if you would ask me, I'd go for being alone by myself. I mean, you can't trust anyone in the games. If you would make a friend or an ally, that would mean more problem for you. You would have to hunt twice as many food you can get for your ally. You would have to worry about them once they get lost or something and end up getting hurt with a painful loss once they get killed. Other than that, especially when you're in the Career pack, much more problem for you. You have to kill them before they do to you. As a Career, they would do everything to survive and become a victor. But if you have an ally and then you're the one who actually killed him/her, you won't escape the feeling of guilt in yourself. I mean, after helping you fish, gather berries, kill a tribute and sleep in shifts, you ended up killing your ally after what he/she has done to you? Having an ally is actually your choice. Think of it very well and choose whom to ally well. And it's kinda better if you just not make friends with anyone and that's pretty helpful as in, you're the one who'll be entirely the traitor in the end, but I guess you don't want that, do you? Tips? Be a master of masks and deceive your allies if you actually wanted to win so badly. Befriend a stronger tribute and gain his trust to you and then kill him once he's asleep if you ever get a chance to stay awake to watching things or something like that. What To Do During the Training Sessions What to do during the training sessions? I'd tell you to identify and list down your mastered skills and abilities but be careful not to just leave it lying somewhere else. Then, by the training sessions, you train yourself with the areas that you are the most weakest. Like what Haymitch says. Don't reveal much of your special skills and rather save it for the private sessions. If you're good with weaponry already, go to the stations where it offers something that could be essential to your survival. Plant edibility, food and water procurement and shelter making for instance and learn as quickly as possible and master it if you could. If you're good with survival already, go to stations where it offers trainings for weaponry or self-defense. Self-defense is entirely needed for defense against muttations or against other tributes or even to hunt food. If you're good with both survival and self-defense, go to the stations where it offers trainings that could be useful when running, hiding, climbing or swimming or anything that could deal with different surroundings and terrains. Like the ropes course, weightlifting or foot racing or something, for example. Once you know the different training stations, I advice you to make yourself a schedule to spend your time wisely. Don't spend half a day with the ropes course so quick learning is really necessary. I pity the weak minded. Another tip is to ask questions to each trainers assigned on each station about stuffs that you couldn't understand. Asking is knowledge. Aside from that, those in charge of the weaponries, try to ask how can you make an improvise weapon in case you can't find yourself one on the arena. Private Session Tips The most crucial part for a tribute's life is in the Tribute Scores which will be obtained after the Private Sessions. Garnering a high score may mean two things: sponsor and enemies. Sponsor because sponsors will know who is likely to win by the tribute score. Usually, they pick the higher scorers to sponsor because they had greater chances of winning. Like I said before, they sponsor on winner-looking tributes. So try not to mess up with your private sessions. Enemies because of jealousy. Careers will be chasing after you and kill you in the arena because you stole their limelight like what happened to Katniss, remember? Anyway, what really to impress the Gamemakers is taking their attention, show to them that you are different, show to them you can survive, show to them your skills, prove to them that they are wrong about underestimating you. Like what Katniss did. They underestimated her. She took their attention by shooting an apple. She can shoot. And she is not the one to underestimate. Interview Tips and Tricks The interviews are the most critical part for tributes who wishes to gain many sponsors. Sponsors take the interviews seriously and that's when they decide who to sponsor. This is the part when the whole Panem may know your personality. Again, try your best to look a lot like a winner. Sponsors would do anything to keep you alive in the arena. Reminder: Sponsors hate a bad bet. If you could buy them, then all you have to do is do your part in the arena to survive. The interview part is as well, your key to know a tribute's strengths or weaknesses. Pay attention to this one and trust your instincts as to whether it is a lie or not what your fellow tribute says. Some tributes are really tricky. So going with the tips for interviews, there are only two options for you - either you fill your words with lies or tell the truth and be honest and whatsoever or perhaps a mixture of it. When you fill your words with lies, well, you're simply misleading the others for the sake of your safety and that's good, that's good. On the other hand, if you play it honestly, well, you're just simply showing signs of some of your strengths and weaknesses to other tributes but if you add a mixture of it, you're confusing the others which means a good sign. Now how to be your best at the interviews. My advice is to make a list of possible questions the interviewer might ask. Rehearse your answers in front of a mirror. To get a better visualization, while you're still subconscious on your sleep, you imagine what you will do, how you will pronounce and how will you act in front of the audience. Trust, me, I've been through a lot of interviews in different contests inside and outside school, and it pretty much helps. When your turn for the interview comes, don't be nervous. It shows signs of weakness and remember, sponsors don't like weak tributes. How to ease nervousness? Bite your lip, fiddle your hair, play with your fingers, breathe deeply. It helps, really. Then if you're a shy-type, just crush that shyness, dude! Don't be such a chicken. It will always come, your turn will happen and there's no way you can do about it. Be confident, okay? So that you can gain more sponsors. Another tip, try to add something inspirational or perhaps a sob story (just make one if you don't have!) in your answers. That way, the sponsors will be touched and they'll have no choice but to sponsor you! Do something memorable, and they'll sponsor you! Bloodbath and Feast Choices So we proceed to the Bloodbath. You're only given sixty seconds to study your surroundings, plan what to get first in the Cornucopia, plan who and how to kill a tribute or just simply run away. This is the crucial moment for each and every tribute. This is the part when you can either die in the hands of the other tributes or survive by leaving goodies to the Careers. So yeah, that leaves you three options a) Run away from the Cornucopia as fast as you can without getting anything from the place b) Indulge in the Bloodbath and risk getting yourself killed in the process c) Get anything near to you then run and never look back. So here's the set-up: 1. If you know the essentials of survival, there's not a need to get something from the Cornucopia. Like what Foxface did, just steal stuffs afterwards and get food and water the hard way down for a while. That is if you have what it takes to survive in the wild. 2. If you're a Career, well, you know what to do, join the moshing! Other tributes will be fearful to you as a Career and all. They wouldn't dare kill you, trust me. Your fellow Careers and allies won't kill you as you all still have that agreement to stay as a pack. 3. If you're quick on your feet, yes, you may get some supplies and quickly dash off away from the horn. Like what Katniss did. I mean, it's quite easier with survival having a few supplies with you. Let's head off to the feasts. You know what they are meant for. They have something that is highly needed for your survival or something. Aaaand, to have another bloodbath after days or even hours without having some bloodshed that it got boring and whatnot. So, picture the scenario. You have a sick ally, who will be soon dead if there ain't no cure. Then someone announced that there will be a feast with all your desperation answered on it. What will you do? Leave the feast and watch how your ally slowly dies or risk your own life just to get that feast? To go or not to go? I'd say to go if you really want your friend to be alive but it's up to your choice. Buuut! You need to formulate a plan first. You couldn't just go barging in and take the feast without any real plans. Make a back up plan for the back up plan for the back up plan (damn I loved it when Annabeth thought of it!). Plan a lot and it truly helps. I'd leave it to you to plan for yourself. I'm done for a while. Arena Possibilities (WIP) You know, lists are very helpful in my part and so should you do the same because it's really, really helpful and keeps you well organized. So yeah, here's another list I made for the types of arenas there are and the possibility of how a tribute would survive the terrain. P.S. If you had another arena idea in your mind that wasn't listed here, comment it in the comments section! I'd love that! ;-) 1. Forest 2. Marshland 3. Jungle 4. Taiga 5. Desert 6. Oasis 7. Volcanic-Terrain 8. Island 9. Labyrinth 10. Swamp 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. Survival on the Wild => Food Procurement => Water Procurement => Shelters => Fire Making => Knots => Others At this point, the survival tips begins. So let's start with food procurement. There are animals and plants. Both dangerous and beneficial. So let's start with animals shall we? You can have animals if a) you're a good hunter b) you know how to make traps/snares c) you know how to fish d) you're stealthy. Other Tips Animal and Mutts List of Possible Winning Strategies ____________________________________________________________________ Category:Hunger Games Category:Needs Work Category:Needs Coding Category:Original